


The Works

by smhbarry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sex, Sexy, Teasing, implied sex, tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smhbarry/pseuds/smhbarry
Summary: Just a place for all of my selective one-shots of the Flash. A LOT of Westallen :) (none of the stories are actually connected unless I say otherwise)Recent chapter: Can We Go Back To Sleep? (7)Rating: MIris stays up late waiting for Barry to come home*Sexual content w/ cuteness





	1. The Laptop

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to writing so I hope y'all enjoy these one shots!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T - M  
> Cisco leaves his laptop at Barry and Iris' apartment.  
> *Comedy & kinda cute

_Damn it,_ Cisco thought to himself. He left his laptop at Barry and Iris' apartment _again._

It was somewhere from 11:00pm to midnight, and Cisco had put off a ton of work that needed to be done once more.

He was there around 6:00 when the couple was having dinner, which made it a little awkward because Cisco had to keep asking Barry questions and getting his input on certain things while he was trying to eat with his girlfriend.

He sighed in exasperation after getting a handful of meaningless answers and closed his laptop. He was just gonna get it done some other time; Barry was clearly preoccupied.

"Where's the bathroom again?" he asked.

Barry nodded in the correct direction.

Cisco was in such a hurry to leave the situation that he used the bathroom, grabbed his _empty_ computer bag and left immediately. 

Now Cisco was paying for it. His face was in his hands as he sat there wondering what in the hell he was gonna do. He not only needed more input from Barry, but needed to finalize more notes and research a ton of stuff. 

That's when he realized that he did in fact own a spare key to the apartment. He could just sneak in no problem, and sneak right back out without waking up a single soul.

So that was the plan; He didn't care how oddly creepy it sounded-He just needed that damn laptop back. And it's his fault he waited til last minute to get anything done.

Cisco hurriedly grabbed the spare key from his desk drawer and the keys to car, as well as his coat because  _damn_ it was cold outside. 

The rain pounding his windshield on the way there didn't exactly speed up the process. The radio kept going in and out, leading Cisco to be even more frustrated than he already was.

_Why are so many people drive at this time of night!_

Cisco grinded his teeth together and slouched back in his seat as he waited impatiently at the red light.

_This was the longest drive to Barry's_ **_ever._ **

****

* * *

 

Finally Cisco was able to find a parking space in the designated area and walked the stairs to his best friend's apartment.

He took a deep breath as he came face-to-face with the front door.

_Here goes nothin._

He knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. He knocked a third time and since there was again no answer, he resulted to the spare key.

The door creaked open and Cisco cringed at the sound. He took his first few steps into the house very quietly- He was sure the couple would be  _very_ angry with him if he woke them.

As he had only about 2 more steps towards the coffee table, he heard another sound, that was  _definitely_ not caused by him.

"Oh my  _god!_ Barry-" A very  _loud_ moan was heard from their bedroom.

Cisco stopped in his tracks and shut his eyes tight as if that was going to get him to stop hearing the overly dramatic sex going on.

" _Fuck-_ Iris-"

Cisco placed his hand on his mouth to cover the gasp escaping his lips.

_Did he just hear Barry Allen **curse?**_

Cisco couldn't believe what was happening right now. 

He heard slaps, the bouncing of the mattress, and even the headboard hitting the wall.

"Oh- yes- yesyesyes- right there!"

Were all of these lines necessary?

Barry's groans were just as loud as Iris' moans. It was  _so_ disturbing.

Cisco gained reality again and tried his hardest to block out the moaning.

He snatched his laptop and practically sprinted out the doorway, locking it behind him.

_He just heard his best friend having sex._

_That sucks._

* * *

As Cisco got home, he couldn't go straight to sleep as much as he wished- The only reason he was in Barry's apartment in the first place was so he could get more work done _tonight._

So that's exactly what he did. But his mind kept drifting to those unholy noises from earlier and the  work actually turned out to be shit. But it was done for the most part.

The next morning in STAR Labs, Cisco was sat right in front his computer in the cortex, his usual spot. Caitlin was in the med-bay doing whatever doctors do and HR was in the speed training room with Wally; Barry and Iris hadn't arrived yet although it was a Saturday.

 _Can't imagine why..._ Cisco thought to himself.

About an hour later, around 10:00am, Barry and Iris arrived, coming through the long hallway towards the cortex.

They were both laughing at something, god knows what, and holding hands.

Cisco rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his slushie from Big Belly Burger. 

"Hey what's up," Barry said, referring to Cisco.

"Oh nothin'..." he said with a dramatic sigh.

"Uh... What's the matter with you?" Iris asked as she leaned against the counter as well as her boyfriend.

"It's just..." Cisco was feeling a bit  shady. He propped his legs up on the counter and folded his hands.

He breathed in. "You guys have loud sex."

Barry and Iris looked at him with wide eyes.

"Come again?" Barry stated.

"I left my laptop at your place last night." His face remained emotionless.

"I decided to take the spare key you gave me and take my laptop back since I still had work to do that I procrastinated on."

"And what time was this?" Iris asked.

"Almost midnight."

Barry's head hung. "Oh my god..."

Cisco held his hands up in defense. "Believe me, I tried knocking but y'all were clearly too busy getting it on."

Iris left her face fall into her hands out of embarrassment. "Please tell me you didn't hear everything."

"Oh I heard everything alright."

The couple groaned.

"Just thought y'all should know." He got up and patted them both on their backs and left to get test results from Wally and HR.

"I can't believe he came inside our house and we didn't even realize it..." Iris said.

"I know," Barry groaned.

"But it was pretty good," she smirked. 

"Oh yeah?" He toyed back.

"Oh yeah." She hugged his waist and gave him a little kiss. "But now we have work to do," she said as she let go of him and headed towards the med-bay.

That girl always left him wanting more.

 


	2. Subway Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Westallen takes a getaway-trip to New York  
> *Fluff & a lil sexual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to go through and make sure there were no errors but I probably missed a ton. I'm sorry!

Iris has always wanted to visit New York City. Everything she hears about it seems to fascinate her. Barry's been interested but never much cared to go, but when he and Iris both got a week off of work, he decided he would surprise her with plane tickets.

"You're kidding right??" Iris knit her eyebrows together while clenching the ticket in her hand.

"Nope."

"But," she said confused, "how did you even afford this?"

"That's nothing for you to worry about." He grabbed her hands and looked at her deeply.

"Yes, Barry, it is. We live together, we're a couple. Your financial status matters to me."

Barry just chuckled. "I said there's nothing for you to worry about. I promise."

And then they spent that night packing and randomly throwing stuff at each other, causing a lot of laughter and the packing to go on a lot longer.

* * *

 

Once they had finally arrived, Iris couldn't believe her eyes- Sure Central City had skyscrapers and large towers, but nothing compared to this. It was a little past 7:00 at night when they landed and the nightlife was definitely a sight to see.

Barry looked at his girlfriend in awe, just as she had the same look towards the window.

"Barry this is amazing..." she whispered.

"Just like you." He smiled and held her hand. He can't help but notice the way her face lights up every time he compliments her.

"I love you. Thank you so much, babe." She kissed his cheek.

"I love you too."

They both helped each other unload from the carry-on shelves and quickly got off the plane.

The airport was _nuts._ Everywhere they turned there was another confused tourist, angry businessman, crying child, or even a couple making out. 

_Damn this place is crazy._

Barry and Iris held onto each so they wouldn't get lost in the crowd. Iris let Barry guide the way considering he was the only one who could actually see above the mob of people.

It took them an hour just to get their bags and leave the airport. Stepping outside never felt so good.

They took a cab to a subway station that would lead them to the hotel the Barry booked. And _yes,_ Barry could've just sped them to the hotel- problem was was that he didn't know the way there plus really didn't wanna speed around the busiest city in nation while clutching his girlfriend  _and_ luggage. 

He also noticed the city was not only gorgeous but constantly booming with noise.

"Wow this place is actually really cool," Barry said, half-shouting.

"What?" Iris shouted back.

"Huh?"

"Okay." She just held his arm on their way into the entrance of the subway station.

They bought cards that would allow them to efficiently get on the subway with one swipe while going through all the security. No extra payments.

So they dragged their luggage onto the subway only to find it absolutely  _packed._

The couple groaned.

"Over here," Iris said. She lead him to an open space to grab handles from the ceiling.

Barry easily attached himself but Iris was having some trouble- and every other pole/seat was taken.

"You have  _got_ to be kidding me."

Barry laughed at her. She smacked his arm.

"Hey!"

She glared at him.

He just smiled and grabbed her arm, pulling her against him.

"This isn't going to be very stable," she informed him.

"What, you got a better idea?"

She sighed and wrapped one arm around him and held onto her bags with the other.

The subway jerked itself away and the couple found themselves trying to find their footing while laughing at each other.

When they finally were able to just stand there in peace (besides the loud teenagers a couple yards away), Iris felt her eyelids becoming heavy from the lull of the train and Barry's presence. She leaned her head against his chest and slowly started falling asleep. Barry kissed the top of her head.

But he thought it would be fun to tickle her awake.

His hand reached towards her waist and he lightly tickled her right there- her most ticklish spot.

She at first just stirred, but still remained asleep. 

He tickled her a harder, and next thing he knew Iris was giggling uncontrollably and yelling at him to "STOP, PLEASE, STOP" But of course he wouldn't. So she reached for his crotch the best she could, hoping it throw him off and make him  _stop._ And that's exactly what it did, also with a slight moan escaping his lips.

Iris snorted because she tried so hard to hold back her laughter.

Barry rolled his eyes and smiled just slightly. "Smart."

Iris was laughing harder than she was when he was tickling her. "You just-" she couldn't even finish her sentence.

With that, Barry couldn't help but laugh either. Especially when he brushed his hand over her chest and down her torso, giving him the exact same reaction she got out of him.

Now he was laughing uncontrollably.

"You  _suck,_ Barry Allen!"

And with that, they finally arrived at their destination and the lady over the intercom announced for what seemed the 10th time, they finally grabbed their stuff and left.

And when all the traffic noise and bright lights was exposed to Iris once again, she lit up with excitement. Again.

"Oh, look! There's that restaurant I've always heard about! Can we try that one? And then go shopping at this really famous store I know? And did you know there's a huge Apple Store here too? I really need a new phone case now that I think about it-"

Barry kissed her just so she would shut up. "Yes, yes, and yes." he breathed out.

"Okay," she smiled, a reaction to the kiss. "I'm sorry, I'll shut up."

Barry laughed as they made their way towards the hotel which was conveniently placed near the subway station.

They checked in and immediately went inside their room.

"This place is so nice..." Iris said.

"Yeah, I actually got it with some sort of deal."

She touched the walls and the comfy bed.

Then she kissed him.

He kissed her back, with more passion and depth. He held onto her lower back as her arms were wrapped around his neck, slowly making their way to his face.

 _God,_ she loved it when he kissed her like that. In return, she kissed him just as much passion.

His hands found her waist as he pushed her up against the bed. 

She broke the kiss, leading Barry to just kiss her neck instead.

"Shouldn't we go get dinner..."

"I don't care," he mumbled into her neck.

"Shit," Iris remembered something. "I think I left my pajamas at home."

"That's okay," Barry said with a smirk. "It's not like you're gonna need them anyways."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to give me ANY prompts! I will credit the prompt to you. Also I'd love any sort of feedback


	3. Brownies for New Year's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M  
> Barry buys brownies for Joe's New Year's party  
> *Fluff turned sexual (but not that sexual)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took forever to post! My Christmas chapter got deleted so I kinda rewrote it and made this one for New Year's- hope you enjoy!

Iris couldn't be any more bored. Barry wasn't home so she had few things to actually entertain her. But the TV seemed to only be playing Hallmark Christmas movies and being on holiday break from work, she had zero papers to finish. She wasn't in a reading mood and Barry ate all of the snacks in the pantry.

She groaned.

She flipped herself upside down on the couch so her neck was hanging off the edge and her legs bent at the top. She could feel the blood drain to head as she sat there waiting for anything to happen.

Really... _anything_.

As if on cue, Barry flashed in, picked her up off the couch, and replaced her in a normal position.

"I was having fun there, you know."

"No you weren't," he smiled.

"Whatever," she smiled back and kissed him. "I've missed you all day," she pouted.

"I'm sorry- Singh still needed me to work on a crap ton of cases. But instead of checking up on Cisco and Caitlin at STAR Labs, I came right back here," his smile gleamed again. "Because I've missed you all day too."

She leaned against him and took in his presence as she wrapped an arm around his.

"I also bought some snacks. Sorry I finished off the rest this morning." He gestured towards the kitchen. "I'm gonna go take a shower. Wanna join?" His eyes sparkled.

Iris' mouth grew into a coy smile. "I'd love to but I'm starving. I'm gonna go eat some of those snacks, sorry babe." She kissed his cheek and got up to search the kitchen for food (this would be her seventh time doing it today).

Barry watched his gorgeous girlfriend walk into the kitchen before speeding away to take his shower.

The journalist practically tore apart the grocery bags in hopes of finding something appetizing. Her eyes widened at the sight of the box of brownies.

 _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod_ , she thought.

Screw everything else, the brownies were the only things that mattered in that very moment. She smiled with glee as munched on 1- 2- 5- _8_ brownies.

She was about to start the ninth when Barry walked into the kitchen with wet hair and a towel hanging on his hips. He stopped in his tracks and eyed the brownies, then her.

A whole minute passed by of them staring at each other with Iris caught eating an entire box of brownies.

"Iris..." Barry broke the silence.

"Huh?" Their expressions remained the same.

"I was gonna bring those to Joe's New Year's party tomorrow..."

She looked at the box then back at him. "...Aren't we supposed to bring homemade stuff..?"

"...I...Yes?"

She squinted her eyes. "These don't look homemade to me."

"Well...I was hoping Joe wouldn't notice..."

She pursed her lips and hung her head in disappointment. "You know I know how to make brownies from scratch, right?"

Barry looked down at his feet. "Now I do."

"So all those times you saw me baking them late at night, you thought what?"

"I...don't.... That's a good question."

Barry looked defeated but Iris just gave a light smile. "God, you're such an idiot."

"Thanks," he beamed.

"How about we actually _make_ some brownies, huh?"

"I'd like that. But can I go get dressed first?"

Iris stood there as if she had to truly think about it. "Neh, you look fine just like that," she smirked. Barry rolled his eyes.

They began making homemade double-chocolate brownies; Chocolate was Iris' weakness. Well, that and Barry half-naked in a towel.

As Barry reached for something in one of the cabinets, his towel started to fall, but just slightly.

Iris grabbed the hem and pulled them back up for them. "Don't need _that_ hanging out," she teased.

Barry turned around. "What, like this?" He dropped his towel to the ground.

"Stop!" Iris started laughing and giggling as she bent to down to wrap the towel around his waist again but he stopped her.

"Barry!!"

"What?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose as she continued laughing. "Why-" She cut her own self off by her laughter.

Barry dug his finger into the bowl of batter and wiped it across her cheek.

She gasped right before she did the exact same thing to him.

He took two fingers and wiped it on her sweatshirt.

"Barry Allen, I _know_ you did not just-"

He did it again.

Her mouth gaped as she reached for the bowl of batter but his hands caught her wrists.

"I guess you have to take that sweatshirt off now, huh?"

Iris ignored his statement as she smushed his feet with her own. She quickly dipped her whole hand in batter and smothered it on his abs.

Now his mouth was the one gaping. He took the spatula and literally flung batter all over her. He started laughing his cute boyish laugh.

With that, she ripped the sweatshirt off, revealing the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra.

They both knew they couldn't keep playing with this game of innuendo, so Barry grabbed her hips and pushed her against the back counter as he made out with her using hot, passionate kisses.

Her hands rested on his back as she wrapped one leg over his waist.

Their kisses only grew steamier so Barry moved his lips to the side so he could leave a trail down to her neck.

"Barry-" she moaned.

He went back to her lips where he bit her bottom one and lightly tugged on it.

Both of their minds were practically mush by now.

Iris shoved him against the island counter so she wasn't the one leaning against the surface anymore.

Her hands reached down to stroke him as they continued making out.

"Iris..." he breathed out.

He lifted a hand to her jaw and guided her head so he could lick the batter off her cheek. She gasped at his touched, but continued stroking him.

She pushed him so he was laying on top of the island while she climbed on top of him.

She began licking the batter off his abs, achingly slow.

"Iris-"

She hummed into his torso as she licked the last spot up. She seemed like she was heading even more downwards but Barry sped and positioned them so he was on top now.

He started heading south and gently took her sweatpants down, along with her underwear.

Her moans were light but they indicated she needed more. He teased her as he planted fluttery kisses on her inner thighs and even lightly scraped his teeth against them

"Please, Barry..."

He came back to her mouth and indulged it.

"Right now..." she pleaded.

He flashed towards a drawer and came back with a condom.

Iris' face remained clueless. "You keep condoms in our kitchen drawers?"

"What? Gotta be prepared."

* * *

 

As Iris and Barry arrived to the party, everyone was disappointed to find out there were no brownies to be served.

The couple used excuses like "Yeah we forgot to buy the flour," or "We burnt every batch we made," but really, after their exchange in the kitchen, they had used up all the ingredients needed and were too lazy to buy more and finish cooking the next day.

Wally came up to Iris to ask her about the band-aid on her neck. "What happened?"

"Cooking incident."

Truth: Barry forgot they actually had to be somewhere the next day and sucked her neck dry.

After Wally pegged for more details and eventually left, Barry came by and sheepishly dropped a "I'm still sorry about that."

Iris shook her head. "It's okay, babe, promise."

His eyes looked lovingly at her. He kissed her forehead before heading into the dining room to join the conversation.

Jesse came up from behind and startled Iris when she asked, "So why are there no brownies, like really this time?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and give me any prompt you'd like- I'll also credit you with the prompt


	4. Plaid Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G - T  
> Iris steals one of Barry'a shirts after a little  
> morning frenzy  
> *Fluff w/ a lil extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please contact me with prompts or anything else using:  
> *Wattpad: smhbarry  
> *Tumblr: thesmhbarry  
> I don't really know how to use tumblr but I'm pretending I do for now lmao

Iris sighed contentedly as she sprawled out across her and Barry's bed.

"I don't think we've ever done it in the morning before," she remarked, still with a smile on her face as a result from her high.

Barry was already sitting up, about to get ready for the day.

Iris turned. "How are you not worn out even just a little bit?"

Barry just smirked and laid a hand on her arm.

"I'm gonna get ready," she said.

Barry nodded his head as he watched her get up and head to the bathroom.

Barry knew he could get ready in 10 seconds so he still sat on the bed. He heard Iris come back in and that's what he decided would be his cue.

He looked up and saw his beautiful girlfriend wearing  red plaid shirt- that was clearly too big for her.

Barry breathed in. "I was gonna wear that shirt today, ya know."

"Mmm, not anymore," she teased. He just rolled his eyes.

Iris began fumbling in the closet for a pair of bottoms and was shocked when she felt Barry's breath tickling her neck.

"Barry I'm trying to get ready. Not all of us have super speed."

He ignored her counters against his actions and wrapped his arms around her waist as she still searched her closet.

Barry started lightly kissing her shoulder but Iris just brushed it off.

She picked up a pair of skinny jeans. "Do you think these would look good?"

But when she felt her boyfriend spin her around and push her up against a bare wall, suddenly she dropped the jeans and all her thoughts about getting dressed  vanished.

He rested his hands on her waist as he kissed her passionately, but also with a little aggression.

Iris was so consumed by him that she didn't even begin to notice his fingers unbuttoning the shirt she stole from him.

His hands glided over her stomach and made their way upwards as he still kissed her. He found her shoulders and gently slid the shirt right off her.

She gasped as the sudden brisk air hitting her skin as she realized that Barry literally just finessed her.

She held her arms together, wanting to feel warmth again, but Barry just smiled triumphantly as he put the plaid shirt on himself.

Iris glared at him.

"That's what you get for stealing my stuff," he said playfully. He began buttoning his shirt as Iris huffed and turned towards his side of the closet.

Before Barry could notice, she already had another one of his shirts promptly placed on her body.

When Barry saw, she just gave him a smile that said  _I win._ Barry sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Your shirts look better on me anyways," she said informingly.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, giving her a kiss on the forehead. She laughed softly and left to finish getting ready with the pair of jeans in her hand.

 _She does look pretty good in my shirts though,_ he thought to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short :( Please check out my other works and leave a comment, thank you!


	5. Scorching Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T - M  
> Iris decides to join Barry in the shower (not smut)  
> *Complete fluff with sexual themes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something different

Iris practically sprinted to the bed when she got home so she could take a nap. As she flopped down, she realized she didn't see Barry anywhere.

Out of confusion, she sat up as she kicked off her heels that she forgot to do at the door. She looked around a bit before she finally heard the faint sound of water pulsing and hitting a surface, coming from the bathroom.

 _Ohhh,_ she thought to herself. Suddenly she felt the need to take a shower herself.

 _Showers are just as relaxing as naps,_ was her excuse.

She stripped naked next to her bed and laid the clothes next to her heels that had already been there. She took off her earrings and placed them on top of her dresser and thanked herself for not wearing makeup that day besides false eyelashes and some brows. She easily took it all off.

She lightly stepped by the bathroom door and pushed it softly, letting a small creak escape. She peeked through to see the glass of the shower walls fogged up completely and steam expelling itself outside.

 _How hot does he need that thing?_ she thought.

She walked over to the sliding door, waiting to see if he would notice her, but he didn't. 

She scoffed and slid the door open herself.

Barry turned around alarmingly but instantly grew happy when he saw Iris.

Iris stepped into the shower, only to be greeted with practically boiling water searing her skin. She yelped and drew back her leg in an instant.

"Why is that  _so hot??"_

Barry didn't really know how to answer. "I... I don't know I just like it that way."

Iris had her arms wrapped around her chest as if she was exposing herself to her boyfriend which she had shameless sex with.

Barry looked upset by her departure. 

"Please come back," he pleaded, trying to use puppy dog eyes.

"No! That water's scorching, I don't understand how you handle it."

Barry looked torn, but he eventually reached back and adjusted the handle to a decent temperature.

Iris was about to walk away, but Barry reached out and grabbed her sides.

"Pleeeeeaaaasssee I changed the temperature."

Iris rolled her eyes.

Barry continued coaxing her. "Please, Iris, I'm sorry I practically burned your foot but please come back."

Iris gave in and let Barry pull her into the showered where the water was a nice, soothing temperature.

Iris hummed in relief and she held onto Barry. He could sense her need of relaxation and began massaging her back with soap, occasionally kissing her neck and her ear.

Light moans came from Iris' mouth from the pleasure Barry was bringing to her shoulders and back. She felt too tired already.

She pushed herself against him, feeling  _him_ on her backside.

Her eyes closed, she sighed largely in relief. Barry drifted his massaging to her chest and rubbed her stomach.

She held onto his butt for stability. "I should probably go to bed," she said, already sounding groggy.

Barry nodded in agreement with a "Mhmm" and kissed the side of her head.

"But I don't wanna leave," she complained.

Barry spun her around and kissed her deeply while lacing his fingers with hers. She felt so safe in his touch, as if it gave her some sort of closure from the entire day. Almost as if he just washed away all of her problems.

"Go lay down," he said. "I'll meet you there soon."

She grunted and wrapped herself around him, laying her face against his chest.

"I said I don't wanna leave."

Barry just draped his arms around her, dodging the argument he was about to start and rested his chin on the top of her head.

She loved the feeling of him. The feeling of their naked bodies touches in intimate ways, not always necessarily sexual. It brought peace among her, a peace she couldn't find anywhere else.

"You do need to rest, though."

Iris groaned. "Pleeeeaaaassseee."

Barry breathed in. "Iris, baby, I can tell how tired you are."

The sound of the water almost set her to sleep but Barry's voice brought her back.

"Okay, fine. But please don't be far behind." Iris hated falling asleep without Barry. Sure she hadn't actually done it for years, but the first time she fell asleep in his arms, there was no going back. He didn't even have to be touching her, she just loved his presence; her heart ached for it.

She lounged back their bed and snuggled up with the covers and the fluffy pillows. Soon after, she felt the other side of the bed dip so she turned around.

"I was almost asleep," she said.

"Sorry," he said teasingly.

He scooted closer and tousled her damp hair.

She laughed softly and in return did it to him.

His eyes glowed when they looked at her. He looked at her as if he was never going to leave, never going to let go.

"God, I'm so in love with you."

She searched his eyes as he said those words. She felt gooey whenever he used phrases like that. They never broke eye contact.

Iris didn't need to say anything because she knew he knew what she was thinking; Her eyes said it all. 

But just for any reassurance, she reached up and kissed with passion, leading a hand to his waist, almost climbing on top of him.

"I love you too," she said quietly, just a centimeter from his face.

She let go and snuggled herself back into the mess of blankets.

Their eyes remained locked.

Barry broke the silence. "How are you so beautiful?"

She just smiled at the compliment as she felt herself drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment and check out my wattpad and tumblr, both with the name "smhbarry"


	6. Can We Go To Sleep Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Barry comes home late at night from saving Central City  
> *Fluff and slightest bit of angst

Iris was sleeping soundly, slightly curled up into a small ball on her and Barry's bed. Unfortunately though, she was the only one that occupied it at that moment. Barry was busy helping save the city from terror, much too late for Iris' liking but she dealt with it anyways because she understood the importance.

As Iris remained to lie still and asleep, Barry flashed in and practically crash-landed onto the bed, still in his Flash suit. He let out a huge groan of relief as continued laying there in an akward position halfway on the pillow with no blankets covering him.

Barry's loud groan and sudden dip in the bed caused Iris' eyes to flutter open. She looked over her shoulder and saw her boyfriend. She completely turned her body so she was facing him.

Barry's eyes opened as well. He looked so tired and won out, and she could only see half of his fave with that cowl on.

"You should take your cowl off, babe."

He bent a certain way, just a little, so he could actually take it off. Although he seemed to he having troubles to Iris helped.

When his face revealed the bruises and bleeding everywhere, Iris gasped.

"Babe?! What happened?!" she said in a rather low tone.

"Rough night," he mumbled.

Iris pouted. "Is there more?"

He shrugged.

"We should check."

"Iris, I'll heal soon. There's no need to worry."

She pouted again and reached for his arm, but he winced.

"Barry..."

"I'm fine, babe."

Iris rolled her eyes and got out of bed despite her need to sleep more. She walked over to Barry's side and dragged him halfway off the bed until realizing she didn't want him dropping onto the hard-wood floor. So she left him hanging instead.

"Iris..." he groaned.

"I'm trying to help. Just let me help you."

"No."

"God, you're so stubborn."

"So are you."

She glared. She bent down and wrapped her arms around his chest in hopes to drag him to the bathroom that way instead. She barely got anywhere before deciding he was too heavy and she was too tired.

"Fine. You can sleep on the floor." She turned and headed back to bed.

"Wait..... Iris....." he complained.

She looked back at him so he would continue.

"This floor hurts."

"Too bad so sad," she replied as she tucked herself into the covers.

Barry spee back to the bed and instantly wrapped himself around Iris. "I'm sorry," he said.

She craned her neck to look back at him apologetically, but didn't say anything.

"Iris?"

She took a moment before she spoke. "I just want you to be okay."

He sighed before saying, "I'm okay."

"Are you? Usually by now you'd be healed. That either means that you got hit pretty hard or there's something wrong somewhere else."

Barry looked down in defeat.

Iris decided to continue. "Just let me help you." She said those five words with so much love that Barry began to feel bad.

He held onto her tighter. "Okay. We can check." And with that, Barry sped them both to the bathroom. He began to unzip his suit, but Iris soon helped him so they could get this over with.

As he continued to reveal to his bare skin, Iris began to notice more and more wounds. Her eyes filled with worry. She suddenly noticed a huge gash in the suit and wondered how she missed it earlier and scolded herself for doing so. She reached her hand out and placed it lightly atop the tear and Barry stopped in his tracks. When Iris pulled her hand back, traces of blood were spread on her fingers.

The couple connected eyes. As Iris' were filled wity complete worry, Barry's were filled with guilt, as if he already knew about the big wound. He hung his head in shame.

"Take off the rest of your suit," Iris said grimly.

Barry reluctantly shed the suit off his body. And there lay a huge slice through his abdomen, reaching from the top of his hip and going upwards at an angle, almost touching the other side of him.

Iris covered her mouth at the sight. But she didn't waste time to immediately get wash rags and began pressing against him in hopes to stop the bleeding. Barry leaned against the counter and let Iris do whatever she saw as necessary.

"Does this not hurt?" She asked.

"I've been through so much worse for this to hurt."

She knit her eyebrows while looking into his eyes, but eventually brought herself back to nursing.

"Why is this gash so big?" she asked as she pulled the rag away drenched in blood. "I mean... What happened out there?" She looked at him for answers.

"I don't... I don't wanna talk about it."

Iris sighed, but continued, "Later?"

"Yeah."

As she began searching for hydrogen peroxide, she noticed the time on the clock- 3:37am. She didn't exactly get the ideal amount of sleep, but Barry being hurt is far more important to her than her work.

She headed back to Barry after getting the peroxide and started applying it on the open wound which still had blood tracing its outline.

"It's late," Barry noted. "You need to sleep."

"Well so do you."

"But-"

"You're more important than my job, Barry. Far more."

Barry knew he already lost the argument.

Once Iris was touching up the last part of the wound, she noticed the huge gash begin to heal.

"Look! It's healing!"

Barry looked down and saw the wound closing up. He gave a little smile. "Thank you."

She held his jaw and leaned in to kiss him. He linked his arms around her hips and brought her closer to him.

They broke apart and Barry was the first to speak. "Can we go to sleep now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about writing a part 2- what do y'all think?


	7. Can We Go Back To Sleep?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M  
> Iris stays up late waiting for Barey to come home  
> *Sexual content w/ cuteness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of "Can We Go To Sleep Now?"  
> You don't have to read that one in order to understand this part, although it is recommended.

The TV continued to play reruns of F.r.i.e.n.d.s. over and over again as Iris sat on the couch half watching the show, half falling asleep. But she was determined to stay up as late as she could because Barry wasn't home yet and she didn't want a repeat of the night before. Considering it was a Friday night as she would be working from home the next day, she truly didn't mind how much sleep she got.

Her elbow was propped up on the arm of the couch to get her head up and fixated on the screen.

As her eyelids began to take their last fall against the lower lashline, a red and yellow streak of lightning flew through the door. Barry was surprised to see Iris still awake, seeing as it was almost 2am.

Iris jumped from her seat at the sound of the door shutting and turned around to see her boyfriend still in his suit and staring at her. She ran towards the fastes she could and he caught her from the air and held her tight against his body.

When they released, Iris pushed back his cowl and didn't waste a second locking her lips to his. They didn't have to exchange words for them to understand how much one missed the other.

After Iris broke the kiss, she traced her hands across the features of his face as he looked down at her lovingly. She noticed howhis injuries this time around are actually healing at his normal rate and her heart grew happy.

"I'm all good," Barry stated.

"Yeah," Iris said as her fingers hovered above his lips and across his cheek. "I can tell."

Her arms stayed hooked around his neck while his hands gripped her waist.

"How was it tonight?" Iris asked.

"A lot happening at one time- not having Cisco in my ear 24/7 delays everything even more."

"Let's just hope this won't be a regular thing."

"What?"

"You coming home well past midnight. I need you some nights, ya know," she gave a light smile.

He mirrored the expression. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. It's getting a little lonely. I can't kiss or cuddle McSnurtle."

Barry laughed. "I know. I'm sorry about that."

"You're here though now, right?" Iris gave a suggestive smile.

"Aren't you too tired?"

"I'm never too tired around you, Barry Allen."

With that, Barry crashed his mouth against Iris' and she switched from hanging her hands over his shoulders to grip his neck for stability. One arm of Barry's wrapped around her lower back and the other held onto her butt. They kissed hurriedly as if they haven't felt each other in years.

Iris let out a small groan as Barry pushed her up against the near wall. They kissed with open mouthed and their tongues dancing around each other. Barry moved his lips down her jaw and onto her neck. Her hands laid atop his back as she concentrated on breathing- if she didn't, she knew all of the air in lungs would've left her body due to Barry's actions.

He found her sweet spot and sucked harder. This caused her to officially lose control over her breathing. Barry smiled at the way he could affect her.

 _I am never gonna get used to this,_ he thought to himself.

Iris practically whimpered as her lips began to miss his. She guided his face back to her and slid her hands along the suit wishing she could feel his skin instead. She found the zipper hidden at the top and trailed it all the way down to his waist. Her hands glided around his exposed skin.

Barry took no time pulling her tank top up above her and tossing it halfway across the room. He added the top half of his suit to the pile. They kissed fiercely as Iris ran her fingers through his hair and their noses brushed against each other repeatedly.

"Can we take this to the bedroom?" Barry murmured.

"What's wrong with right here?"

They've never done it against a wall before... But Barry definitely wasn't against the idea.

Barry pushed Iris harder on the wall. Iris fumbled with the belt of his suit, not quite sure how to unbuckle it- it was a pretty odd belt. She eventually got it but actually getting the pants off were a whole other story. She decided to forget about and began to feel his lower area, stroking up and down as their lips stayed connected.

Barry moaned in her mouth at the pleasure she continued to give him. He reached behind her, unhooked her bra and let it fall onto the floor. Her pants joined the bra on the floor right after. He began running his hands up and down her body and kissed the side of her head and trailed down to her earlobe and took a small nip at it.

Iris was still stroking him, but he stopped the movement and traced her underwear down her thighs and off of her body. He used his speed to take off his pants.

Iris' heart pumped faster and faster with more and more adrenaline. She felt she hadn't had sex in so long (but really they just had sex two days ago). Barry continued to send sparks throughout her body- nobody else ever had this affect on her.

As he slowly entered, Iris threw her head back and shut her eyes from the pleasure.

* * *

 

As the morning slowly slipped by, the couple still remained in the comfort of their bed together.

Barry stirred, wrapped an arm around Iris and snuggled his nose into the crook of her neck. He never wanted to leave this very moment. The feeling of security and all-around happiness consumed him.

He would never get over the beauty of the state slumber left Iris in. She appeared so peaceful and calm, as if an aura was radiating off of her. Especially when she was curled up against him.

Their life is constantly surrounded by surrealism, yet this will never cease to feel the most surreal. Like reality couldn't lay a finger on them.

Unfortunately, reality would eventually have to settle back in no matter how much Barry didn't want it to.

Iris woke up not too long after and turned to face Barry, only an inch or so from his face. She kissed the tip of his nose and he rubbed her arm up and downward.

"It's almost noon," Barry informed.

Iris just yawned in repsonse. She leaned up against his chest and snuggled closer to the sheets. "I don't care," she said with a raspy morning voice. "Can we go back to sleep?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't normally write stuff quite like this. What do y'all think??

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters will be coming!


End file.
